Who knew love could be found in Evil
by MynameisInu
Summary: what happens when the most powerful demon kidnaps Kagome? Will there be hate or a miystic love that transends time? what i do know is that you should R&R! Flames are welcome
1. Chapter 1:Does he have a Heart?

Who knew that love could be found in evil?

_The Inu group was in a small town taking a rest from their jewel shard hunt. Miroku was flirting with the town women and Sango was running after him yelling "DAMN MONK GET BACK HERE" Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting by a stream talking _

"I don't know why we aren't still looking for some sigh of Naraku?" Inuyasha complained

Kagome sighed "Inuyasha we have been on the road for weeks and there has been no sigh of Naraku. Besides we needed a break"

Inuyasha laid back and closed his eyes

The teen watched him then stud up "I'm going to go find Shippo"

"Ok whatever" the Hanyou said with out opening his eyes

Kagome walked off, shouting "Shippo" every few minutes

"Kagome!" she herd Shippo shout then the little fox demon jumped in to her arms, hugging her

"Where have you been all of this time?" Kagome asked holding him up at eye level

"I…Have been playing with some…town kids" Shippo stuttered looking over Kagome's shoulder

"Hum I would like to meet some of your friends" Kagome knew he was lying

"No you wouldn't like them much" Shippo lied again

Then a yell came from where Shippo had come from

"Oh Shippo where did you go to?" A girl's voice yelled

"Playing with children huh? Well you go have fun with your girlfriend" Shippo's face lit up

"Thanks Kagome" he jumped down "and please don't tell anyone else"

Kagome smiled "don't worry I wont" Shippo ran towards the girl. She grabbed his hand and walked away

"It's good Shippo found someone" she sighed "now only if I could find someone to love me like that"

Kagome made her way back to town. A strange pair of eyes watched the young girl walk away "so she wants someone to love her" the voice growled "I'll watch her…for now. Then I will make my move."

He faded away

"Kagome what took so long?" Inuyasha nagged

"I'm sorry Inuyasha" Kagome said blankly

"So what took you so long?"

"Nothing I was just walking around" Kagome smiles

"Ok whatever" Inuyasha walked away

Kagome took a deep breath and said "Inuyasha I think I'm going to go home for a few days"

The dog whipped around "What?"

"I'm going home" Kagome stud her ground

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha shouted at her "what is Naraku shows up?"

"Then you fight him and I will be back in a few days" the teen swung around and yelled "Sango!"

"Yes kagome?" Sango yelled back at her

"Can I borrow Kirara? I'm going home"

"Sure" Kirara flew out to meet Kagome "come back soon" Sango smiled and drug Miroku away from a group of girls

Kagome laughed and went to grab her bag

"Kagome you're not going home!" Inuyasha steamed

"Yes I am" she mounted Kirara and took flight leaving Inuyasha angry

The same pair of red eyes watched Kagome take off "home what does she mean by home? Now is my chance"

Kagome flew over the trees. She was thinking 'I'm going to have hell to pay when I get back"

Kirara landed next to the bone eaters well and Kagome dismounted

She looked down the well "Maybe I should stay. I don't really need to go home right now"

Kagome turned and petted Kirara "you back to the group" she pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down a note "give this to Sango" she watched the cat take flight

"Now to see more of this forest" Kagome dropped her bag in to the well "I'll come back for it later"

Humming a tune she followed a path deeper in to the forest

"This just goes of forever" Kagome giggled

Again the eyes watched her "Now I will make my move"

Naraku jumped out from behind Kagome and silently crept up

Kagome stopped 'jewel shards' Kagome thought as she turned and Naraku came in to her view

"You!" a sound of bitterness rested in her voice

"Yes me" the demon smirked

Kagome was scared but she wouldn't she him that

"Aren't you scared?"

"…No I'm not"

"Really? Then you must be really brave then" Naraku walked closer to her

Something flashed in Kagome's eyes and Naraku knew she was going to try and run

He thought 'let her run she cant get away'

At that moment Kagome turned and ran but was stopped by Naraku sweeping her up and flying away.

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed

"Why must you fight? I just want you" His hand traveled up her leg

Kagome tried to move his hand but the hand on her back pulled her closer to the demon

"Don't try and get away. Remember we are in the air" He moved his hand up her skirt to squeeze her butt

Kagome squirmed and tried to push him away but the demon held her tightly "You'll die if you all" He said as he rubber her inner thighs

"I'd rather die then be here with you" Kagome spat back at him

"Fine do you really want to die" he let he go and the teen started to fall

Naraku waited about a minute before diving after her

After he caught her he said "now do you wish to continue falling?"

Kagome shook her head

Kagome shook her head

"Good now lets go to your new home"

Kagome looked at him "why are you doing this?"

Naraku didn't answer her but landed in the middle of a courtyard "we're here"

He set kagome down and pulled her in to a building "this will be your room and you will not leave unless you ask me first" he let her go and walked out

Kagome sighed and looked around. The room was wonderful. 'Why would he pt me in such a nice room if I am a prisoner '

Kagome went to a wardrobe and threw it open. Kimonos' hung there dusty, like they haven't been worn in years. Kagome reached out and touched one "wow" the fabric was smooth, like silk. "I wonder is I could ware these?"

"Yes you can" a voice behind Kagome made her jump

A young women was standing at the door, looking harassed and sad

"Why do these look so dusty?" Kagome asked looking the girl over

"They have not been worn for many years. Not since the masters mistress passed to the other world"

"Naraku had a mistress" Kagome was stunned. Did this demon have a heart?

The young woman sat on the bed "yes he did and she was a beautiful women kind also. The master mourned her for a very long time before he moved on. After she died the master hunted down the demon that had taken her from him and killed him"

Kagome sat next to the girl "how long ago was this?"

"10 years ago, maybe more" the servant responded

Kagome remained silent

"My name is Rennie and I will be helping you out"

"My name is Kagome and im fine as long as you show me where the bath is" Kagome smiles at Rennie

Rennie stud up and showed Kagome to a large sliding door. Sliding it open Kagome saw a huge bath room

"Wow"

"The bath things are over here"

"Thanks Rennie"

Rennie bowed out of the room

Kagome went to the wardrobe and grabbed a black kimono and a dark pink obi

She laid the cloths next to the bath and undresses "oh this is so warm"

with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku

Sango was still chasing after Miroku until Kirara flew down and Sango took the note from her

Hey Sango, 

I'm going home right away im going to take a walk. Please don't tell Inuyasha! I don't want him to come looking for me

Love Ya

Kagome 

Kagome and Naraku

Kagome grabbed a towel and stepped out of the bath "l always love a good bath"

An arm wrapped around Kagome's waist "so do I" Naraku growled in her ear

Kagome shivered at the sound of his voice "please let me go Naraku"

"What if I don't want to? What if I want you?" another hand joined the first hand went to fondle Kagome breast through the towel

Kagome managed to find her voice "I know about your mistress" that caused Naraku to stop and let her go

"who told you about her?" Naraku look angry

"im sorry I didn't mean to bring her up…I'll leave now" Kagome grabbed her cloths and started back to her room

Cold fingers wrapped around her arm "don't talk about her ever again" he released her and disappeared

Kagome sighed and started to get dressed

"Kami I want to get out of this room" she paced back and forth "I don't think he will mind if I take a walk" Kagome walked out of the room in to a long hallway humming merrily, she started walking. Doors passed and the hall seemed to go on forever

Kagome reached the end of the hall. The last door she came to she herd voices.

"my darling, I am very sorry I haven't came to see you in awhile but I have found some one who make me happy like you did"

'Is that Naraku??...is he talking about me?"

Kagome ran down the hall and back to her room

'Lets not even think about it' Kagome threw her self on to the bed and let sleep over take her

Naraku

Naraku kneeled next to an alter with a picture ok a young lady

"Please forgive me, my love but I must move on. I will always love you but it has been 10 years. I need to love again…or at least try"

He stud up and walked to Kagome's room. He slide the door open to see Kagome sleeping 'I'll talk to her tomorrow' he slid the door shut

**END CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2:Trusting him Trusting her

Title: Who Knew Love Could Be Found In Evil

Chapter 2: Trusting him trusting her

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night with cold sweet covering her face "Inuyasha"

She had a dream where Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and even Shippo and Kirara, had been killed by demons

"Come on Kagome it was just a dream" Kagome lay back down and tried to sleep

"Maybe anther walk" Kagome walked out of her room and instead of going down the hallway, she went outside.

"Oh the night air feels so good" she walked out to the middle of the courtyard and looked up at the stars

"So beautiful" she muttered

"Yes. Just like you" Naraku's voice came from behind her "I thought I told you to stay in your room"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see the stars" Kagome turned around to face the demon

"Do you want me to punish you?" Naraku spat at Kagome, grabbing her wrist and pulling her so close that their noses touched

"No"

"Then why do you disobey me?" He pulled her body still closer

"It…it wont happen again" Kagome's breath was ragged and her heart was pounding

"Make sure it doesn't" He pushed her away but still held eye contacts "now go back to your room"

Kagome's breath was returning to normal but her heart was still pounding

'Why didn't he go through with it?' she bowed and started walking away

Naraku watched her 'come on lets do this…Kiss her Damn it!'

"Kagome" He said quietly

Kagome stopped and looked up at him "Yes" walking back to the demon

Naraku held her waist and inched closer to her

Kagome's heart took up double time again as Naraku's lips touched hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the demons neck

Naraku pushed her back

"Go back to your room" then her jumped to the roof to look at the full moon

Tears covered Kagome's face as she walked back to her room and plopped on her bed 'why would he so something like that and then send me away'

That night Kagome cried herself to sleep

Naraku

'Why did she cry? What did I do wrong?' he looked up at the moon and sighed

"Women"

the next morning

Naraku sat in the corner of Kagome's room, waiting for her to wake up

'What am I going to say to her?'

Kagome stirred but didn't notice the demon

Her eyes were still red and tear stained

"Why did you cry?"

The teen jumped "W-What?" She turned around to see him in the shadows

"Last night, when I kissed you, you cried, why?"

"You sent me away. Like the kiss meant nothing to you"

Naraku walked over to her and cupped her cheek "it did mean something"

"Then why did you send me away?" Kagome gazed in to his eyes

"It's to soon to tell you…but I will someday" he went to kiss her but she turned away so instead he pulled her close to his body

"Do you trust me?" Naraku asked quietly

"I don't know" was Kagome's answer

"Why?"

"just days ago you were the enemy. It will take more then a kiss for me to trust you"

"What will it take?" Naraku let go of her "why wont you trust me?" he stared in to her eyes

"Time" Kagome looked up at him "and you trusting me"

"Fine" Naraku sighed and kissed her forehead


End file.
